vocaloidenespaolfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Alice In Musicland
__NOEDITSECTION__ Romaji '• Prelude -Entrance of Musicland- '''ohanashi o shiyou mukashibanashi yori motto motto suteki na otogibanashi futo me o akeru to masshiro na usagi ooawate de kaketeku ato o ou no '• Busy Rabbit 'CHIKUTAKU CHIKUTAKU isoide ikanakya ma ni awanai! aa CHIKUTAKU CHIKUTAKU GIKUSHAKU suru no wa mou iya da sora CHIKUTAKU CHIKUTAKU jikan wa don don hette yuku mou tonikaku boku ni wa jikan ga nai nee sonna ni awatete ittai zentai doushita no? dokoka no dareka to itsu da ka dokoka de machiawase? sou! kanojo wa CHIKUTAKU tottemo jikan ni SHIBIA da yo "Sonna ni?" "Sou sa!" datte kanojo wa joou-sama KAKUKAKU-SHIKAJIKA CHIKUTAKU dou ni mo jikan ga nai kara hanashi ga aru nara mata no kikai ni shite okure sore nara hitotsu dake oshiete naze sonna toki demo youki ni uta o utau no? sore wa MUSICLAND MUSICLAND? sou sa MUSICLAND WONDERLAND! koko ga MUSICLAND dakara sa! jaa osaki ni shitsurei mata au hi made BAI BAI sayonara! matte!! aa nante fushigi na sekai na no deshou kono saki wa nani ga matteru kashira '• Happy Singer 'ojou-san ee? ojou-san watashi? "Sou ojou-san" "Naani?" "Kimi wa dare?" "Watashi no namae wa......" "Kimi wa namae na no?" sou iu anata wa dare na no? Who am I? toikakete miyou naze? Who am I? wakaranainda Who are you? nee oshiete yo Who am I? aimai sa tada wakatteru no wa utatteru boku wa saikou ni HAPPII tte koto You love music uta o utaeba sukoshizutsu miete kuru boku ga ikiru imi wa kitto koko ni aru "Datte sou boku wa" "Sou ne kitto watashi mo" saikou no SINGER na no sa! '• Crazy Tea Time 'kono fuugawari na RIZUMU wa doko kara kikoete kuru no kashira? sorya watashi da yo watashin koto daro? saa koshi kaketara hajimeru zo ocha wa ikaga? ocha wa ikaga? tanoshiku nomeba sekai mo odoru ocha wa ikaga? saa ocha o douzo aa nante hen na FUREIBAA fudan no aji ni narechimattara subete ga taikutsu ni nacchimau mono sa arikitari no mono ja tsumaranai sore o shitta YATSU wa minna IKAREchimau no sa ocha wa ikaga? hora ocha wa ikaga? ki o teraitakerya IKAREchimae ocha wa ikaga? saa ocha o douzo aa IKARErya tanoshii TII TAIMU! '• Invisible Cat 'mayoikonda mori no naka watashi o izanau koe ga fukai kiri ni kodama suru watashi no michi wa docchi acchi socchi soretomo kocchi? yuujuufudan na ojou-san dakedo sore wa watashi mo onaji acchi mo socchi mo aruku michi aa yorokobi ya kanashimi ya itoshisa made uta ni shitai mono zenbu nuri kasanete ittara saisho ni motometeita mono ga nanika wakaranaku natte saigo ni nokosareta mono wa toumei na etai no shirenai ongaku to mukosei no zangai sore o geijutsu to yoberu no ka dare ni mo wakaranai atama no naka wa GOCHA GOCHA demo toumei na no mo warukunai dakedo kimeta watashi wa kimeta watashi no michi '• Empress > Finale 'kou ka fukou ka kanojo ga eranda michi wa joou e tsuzuku michi joou heika no onari! watashi ga joou-sama sa nanika monku aru no? watashi ga utaeba dare mo ga kugizuke subete o fukujuu saseru OORA "Anata ga joou-sama" "Sou sa oboete ooki" "Utsukushii utagoe" "Atarimae ja nai?" OOKESUTORA saa hajimemashou watashi no MUSIC PIANO WOOD BASS DRUMS BRASS SEKUSHON minna iu koto okiki watashi no tame ni kanadenasai subete watashi no mono yo watashi wa joou-sama dakara sa! chotto matte kore wa minna de kanaderu MUSIC henteko demo mata maranakute mo ooawate na toki demo HAPPII o kanjiteru no sa juunin-toiro dakedo kasanareba HAAMONII ni naru riyuu wa tanjun sa datte WE LOVE MUSIC!! '• Finale 'ohanashi o shiyou mukashibanashi yori motto motto suteki na otogibanashi sore wa arifureta mahou no PHILOSOPHY minna no HAATO ni kakureta MUSICLAND '• Curtain Call 'Alice in Musicland How do you get to Musicland? Over the hill or underland? Or just behind the tree? When clouds go rolling by They roll away and leave the sky Where is the land beyond the eye that people cannot see? Where do stars go? Where is the silver crescent moon? They must be somewhere in the sunny afternoon Alice in Musicland Where is the path to Musicland? Over the hill or here or there? I really wonder where Now we know the answer When we're enjoying music Always we're in Musicland! Español '• Preludio -Entrada de Tierra de la Música- 'Déjame que te cuente una historia. En lugar de un folclore de edad, ¿qué tal un cuento de hadas mucho más soñadora y fantástica? De repente abro los ojos a un conejo blanco puro. Como saltos en la prisa, empiezo corriendo tras él. '• Conejo Ocupado 'Tic-tac, tic-tac! Si no me apuro, voy a llegar tarde! Ah, tic-tac, tic-tac! No me gusta cómo nunca sale bien! ¡Mira esto! Tic-tac, tic-tac! El tiempo se acaba! En cualquier caso, no tengo más tiempo que perder! Hey, por qué en el mundo son que en un gran apuro? Se supone que debes conocer a alguien en algún lugar en algún momento? ¡Eso es! Ella es muy serio acerca de la puntualidad. "Todo eso?" "Todo eso!" Después de todo, ella es la reina su majestad. Bla-bla, bla, bla-, tic-tac! No hay más tiempo, así que si tienes algo que decirme, ¿qué tal la próxima vez? Entonces, por favor solo dime una cosa: Incluso en caso de necesidad, ¿por qué todavía cantar canciones tan alegremente? Es Musicland. Musicland? Sí, Musicland. País de las maravillas! Es porque este lugar es Musicland! Disculpe ahora, entonces. Hasta que nos volvamos a ver, adiós, adiós! Espere! Ah, ¡qué mundo este es peculiar. Me pregunto lo que me espera por delante a partir de ahora. '• Cantante feliz 'Niña. ¿Eh? Niña. Me? "Sí, tú, mi chica." "¿Qué es?" "¿Quién eres tú?" "¿Yo? Mi nombre ..." "Así que usted es 'nombre'?" Ah, y ¿quién eres? ¿Quién soy yo? Permítanme hacer y ver. ¿Por qué? ¿Quién soy yo? No estoy realmente seguro. ¿Quién eres tú? Por ejemplo, no puedes decirme? ¿Quién soy yo? Es muy confuso. Todo lo que sé, es que cuando estoy cantando Siento la mayor suma de felicidad. Te gusta la música. Cuando cantas una canción, usted comenzará a ver la respuesta. El sentido de mi existencia debe ser en este mismo lugar. "Después de todo, yo soy", "Sí, y soy yo también" la mejor cantante del mundo! '• Hora del Té Crazy 'Sólo a partir de qué lugar ocupa esta deriva ritmo excéntrico? Es de mi lugar! Es mi culpa! Ahora tome su asiento, y vamos a empezar! ¿Qué tal un poco de té? ¿Qué tal un poco de té? Cuando se bebe con alegría, aunque el mundo se ponen a bailar. ¿Qué tal un poco de té? Aquí, por favor un poco de té. Ah, lo que es un sabor extraño a ella. Una vez que te cansas de los sabores de siempre, todo va a empezar a saborear tedioso. Algo común y corriente sólo será aburrida. Todos los que encontró que se volvió loco al final. ¿Qué tal un poco de té? En este caso, ¿qué tal un poco de té? Si desea mostrar su excentricidad, sólo se vuelven locos. ¿Qué tal un poco de té? Aquí, por favor un poco de té. Ah, cuando eres un loco se puede disfrutar de la hora del té. '• Gato Invisible 'En el fondo en el laberíntico bosque, la voz de alguien que me seduce, como se hace eco a través de la espesa niebla. ¿Dónde está mi camino? No? De allí? O tal vez aquí? Lo que una chica indecisa. Por otra parte, yo sólo soy el mismo. Hay carreteras por todas partes a pie. Ah, una vez que pintamos juntos todo lo que quiero hacer en una canción, como mi alegría, mi tristeza o mi amor, entonces yo ya no sabía lo que estaba buscando en el principio. Al final, ¿qué quedará de mí son transparentes y la música misteriosa y ruinas mundano. Nadie está seguro de si que se puede llamar "arte". Incluso si mi cabeza será un lío, la transparencia no es del todo malo. Pero he decidido. Me he decidido por el camino que tomará. '• Emperatriz> Finale '¿Es suerte o la desgracia? Ella ha elegido el camino que la llevará a la Reina. La Reina Su Alteza nos da su presencia! Yo soy la Reina! ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? Cuando canto, todo el mundo debe permanecer abajo. Tengo un aura que puede someter a todos. "Usted es la reina?" "Sí, y recuerda que". "¡Qué bella voz." "¿No es obvio?" Mi orquesta, vamos a empezar mi música! Piano! Madera bajo! Tambores! Bronce sección! Todo el mundo me obedece, y reproduce la música para mí. Todo lo que me pertenece a mí, porque yo soy la reina! Pero espera. Esta música es producida por todos juntos. Incluso si usted es excéntrico, incluso si usted es desorganizado, e incluso si usted tiene prisa, se puede sentir la felicidad. Todo el mundo puede sonar diferente, pero en conjunto, producen una armonía. La razón es simple: Después de todo, nos encanta la música! '• Final 'Déjame que te cuente una historia. En lugar de un folclore de edad, ¿qué tal un cuento de hadas mucho más soñadora y fantástica? Esa es la filosofía tradicional de la magia. Hay una Musicland ocultos dentro del corazón de todos. '• Curtain Call 'Alicia en el país Musicland ¿Cómo se llega a la Tierra de la Música? Sobre la colina o Submundo? O justo detrás del árbol? Cuando las nubes se van rodando por Ruedan lejos y dejar el cielo ¿Dónde está la tierra más allá del ojo que la gente no puede ver? ¿Dónde ir estrellas? ¿Dónde está la luna creciente de plata? Deben estar en algún lugar en la tarde de sol Alicia en el país Musicland ¿Dónde está el camino de la Tierra de la Música? Sobre la colina o aquí o allá? Realmente me pregunto de dónde Ahora sabemos la respuesta Cuando estamos disfrutando de la música Siempre estamos en la Tierra de la Música! Galería de Imágenes Alice in Musicland00.jpg Alice in Musicland01.jpg Alice in Musicland02.jpg Alice in Musicland03.jpg Alice in Musicland04.jpg Alice in Musicland05.jpg Alice in Musicland06.jpg Alice in Musicland07.jpg Alice in Musicland08.jpg Alice in Musicland09.jpg|''MEIKO & KAITO en Alice in Musicland Alice in Musicland10.jpg|''Rin en Alice in Musicland'' Alice in Musicland11.jpg|''MEIKO como la Reina en Alice in Musicland'' Alice in Musicland12.jpg|''Miku y Len en Alice in Musicland'' Alice in Musicland14.jpg|''Cosplay de Luka en Alice in Musicland'' Alice in Musicland13.jpg|''Cosplay de Miku y Len en Alice in Musicland'' Alice in Musicland15.JPG|''Cosplay de MEIKO en Alice in Musicland'' Categoría:Hatsune Miku Categoría:Megurine Luka Categoría:Kagamine Rin Categoría:Kagamine Len Categoría:KAITO Categoría:MEIKO Categoría:LukaDoll Categoría:Romaji Categoría:Español Categoría:2011 Categoría:Salón de la Fama